


Prank and Punishment

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Pee, Punishment, Wetting, fear wetting, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief story of a practical joke with unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for Otaku-Omorashi on Tumblr.

I could see daylight through a crack so it was time to patch. I was under the stairs when my girlfriend stopped by and couldn't find me. I called up to her but she couldn't hear.

She descended to the dark concrete nightmare of my basement. There was worry in her voice when she called out, "Is anyone here?" 

When she turned a light on I could see the silhouettes of her ankles. It was too tempting. I pinched her with a pair of cold steel screws and shouted, "We are the people under the stairs!"

She let out a beautiful feminine scream worthy of a horror flick as she stumbled and fell. I heard her butt hit the step over my head. She also spilled something. The overhead lamp made it look like liquid light pouring down the fronts and backs of steps, turning a section of the staircase into a waterfall sculpture.

It was obvious I scared her more than I expected, but I still didn't know the half of it. I got out of the dark and jogged around to the base of the stairs to make sure she was OK. She's always so together. I never thought I'd see her as vulnerable as she was then.

Her body was sprawled out like she lost the will to move as soon as she hit the stairs. Her face was bright red. Her eyes were wide with a look of wounded innocence. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her pretty girlish lips were turned down. She could barely talk to scold me. Her voice wavered, just holding back from sobbing.

There was that liquid flowing across and between the varnished wooden steps and pitter-pattering on the concrete floor. The mouth of the river was her khaki shorts. Little streams ran down her long legs leading to a couple tiny ponds on the sides of the main flow. This was why she was upset. I'd scared the potty training out of her. Still a surprisingly severe reaction from a woman who regularly shrugs off injuries and insults.

This wasn't the beautiful, strong and sophisticated woman I was used to seeing but she suddenly had a different sort of attractiveness I'd never seen before. That was part of why I was just a little bit pleased by this turn of events. Another part was the excitement of an unexpected cataclysm. And part was because this was something intimate she was sharing with me. By accident, of course.

When I tried to console her she noticed a dose of pleasure in the mixture of my feelings. She was always good at reading me. The furious dripping woman stamped up the stairs and right out of my home. 

I'm writing this at her house 9 days later. After not speaking to me for all that time she invited me to stay the night. She made up rules. I can't so much as hold her hand until I "atone for" my "misdeed." The bathroom is off limits. Right now she's pouring my 13th iced tea with a smile but not the sweet smile I know. It's really starting to sting.


End file.
